


Words Are Meaningless

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can't get any better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



Adam shares everything, except he doesn't. He just seems that way. Because he never shares this.

Sauli has his headphones on, and he's dancing around the living room, his eyes closed. He moves to a rhythm Adam can't hear, but he's good at guessing. He knows his own songs. He looks at Sauli's lips, at the words that are silently spoken, and he recognizes _maniac_ and _cross the line_. The boy is a dancer, and he has more energy than anyone Adam has ever met, in and out of bed.

He tilts his head, appreciating the view, loving the fact that Sauli is wearing nothing but a long black skirt that lets him move freely. He's all tattoos and liquid motion, his bare feet making no sound against the wooden floor.

When the song ends and another one begins the way Sauli moves also changes. He hugs the air, touches it like it's something precious, and then he's stretching back, arching so far he can touch the floor with his hand, lifting his feet up. He moves so fast the headphones stay on, and Adam smiles. He can't believe Sauli can move like this with his eyes closed, like he can see everything with the way he feels the world around him.

Adam realizes Sauli sees him the same way, not with words but with the way he responds to his surroundings, the way he responds to him. He moves closer, waiting for Sauli to notice him, waiting for him to feel that he's back. When it happens everything stops, and for a few seconds Adam can't hear anything. Sauli smiles, his teeth white, the joy on his face everything to Adam. "Hi," Sauli says, holding out his hand, but not opening his eyes. Adam takes that hand, holds onto it because he has this. And he can't believe it's finally happened, that someone is home, someone is happy to see him, wanting him.

He takes a step closer, whispering, "You make me happy."

Sauli looks at him, his eyes bright. "Yeah?"

Adam laughs. "Greedy."

Sauli traces his chin with his fingertips. "Can't get enough."

"Me neither."


End file.
